Empress 359
APPEARANCE Tall in stature and still in pose. She never hatched her back, and keeps her wings folded by her side. Her tail is an exception to her stillness, usually flicking or twitching, lashing or brushing across the ground, spikes rattling. Her eyes wear a guarded expression, she wears an indifferent expression, rivaling a frown. When startled, the spikes on her neck rattle, and she raises her large wings high into the air with a fierce snarl. Her wings are about as large as a SkyWing’s, powerful and strong. Empress speaks with confidence, but quietly. Like the sound of fast wing, or a steady flowing stream. Firm, but soft. She never speaks too much. The inly time she really speaks is when she is passionate about a topic, or arguing with someone. Her mainscales are a pure white, like a blizzard over an open field of snow. Her legs take on more of a lavender hue, fading into a deep, dark blue. That same blue coats the webbing of her wings and fades up into a lighter color. Her spikes are the same dark blue, as is the top of her head. The spike son her wings, though, are the same white of her body. The outside of her wings are the same lavender as on her legs. PERSONALITY To those who first meet her, they see her as quiet. Intense, as some describe her. She has a fierce streak, and seems sort of like a “silent but strong” being. Abrasive, even. Aloof as well. Avoiding questions and wearing a calculating expression. Her intense stare causes some dragons to avoid eye contact. She dislikes socializing with too many dragons, and meeting new dragons is not high on her “to do” list. Empress does not hate dragons, or even dislike them. She is just afraid of getting close to anyone. She is wary, never being able to trust anyone, only trusting herself. She follows her instincts, and thinks if anyone truly knows her they will take advantage of her. She is so distrusting that she analyzed every dragon she sees upon first meeting them. Sees if they would be a threat in battle, calculates the best way to defeat them in a fight, or talk them down in a conflict. She is observant, and that fact comes in handy. She would rather avoid any sort of physical conflict, but would not shy away from it. Verbal conflict is different. She loves to argue and debate, and is good at it. She is, if anything, brilliant. Analytical. She is not easily outwitted. Sometimes, though, she over thinks things. And that, surprisingly, can never downfall. She is brave, but not bold. She would not openly confront someone. She is stubborn, but not reckless. Normally acting quickly but never taking to many risks. She likes avoiding risks all together, which is probably the reason for her distrust. If you somehow gain her trust, you have certainly done something right. HISTORY For as long as she can remember, Empress has lived in captivity. Trapped. Small cages, food and comfort determined by dragons who treated her like an animal. Lonely, and quiet. Empress was born in a Lab, created for the Empire Initiative. Stuck with ten dragons of other tribes. From early on, as an innocent dragonet, new to the world, she was quite content. Accustomed to life in captivity with testing, and was more social back then. She would smile more, and talk to the rest subjects and the scientists. She has no clue, back then, that she was not the staff’s equal. As time passed, she got more quiet. More subdued. Her eyes opened to the harsh reality, and her innocence was washed away. It started when she began to witness acts of aggression from the scientists, and when she began to realize how they regarded the experiments. As wild animals. Overtime, She barely spoke to the scientists, sending them hateful glares and resisting them. She would occasionally converse with the other tests, but was very reserved and even through the long years, it seemed as if no one truly knew Empress. Her first escape attempt was less planned and more spur of the moment. She managed to get pretty far, but was contained. She had a small taste of freedom that day, when she rushed through the halls, felt the thrill of the chase. She attempted to escape three more times after that, each time more cleverly planned, each time getting farther than the last. She still remains in the Lab. Cold, calculating. Figuring out her next move. When she escapes, she plans to come back and somehow free the others. Not because she feels a sense of kinship, or even a sense of fondness. She does not want to leave anyone to deal with that kind of mistreatment. ABILITY Empress’s wings can generate a sonic boom. Depending on the way she flaps her wings, these sonic booms can do different things. If she were to flap her wings still close to her, a non-destructive sonic boom would be sent out. This sonic boom would momentarily deafen surrounding dragons and may cause blindness for a moment. If Empress were to flap her wings from far out and bring them down, a destructive wave will spremad out all around her, the distance depends on her mood. It can go anywhere from 3 yards to 300 yards. If Empress flaps her wings strongly but only in a short motion, an destructive sonic boom will emit directly in front of her, stretching from the same amount as the destructive sonic boom wave. Empress can still fly normally without sonic booms, and she has a skin flap on her ear that can completely shut out noise, so her own sonic booms don’t harm her. Empress also has enhanced senses and abilities such as speed, smell, sight, strength etc. nothing to crazy, but it is noticeable and gives her an advantage if it ever came down to fighting. Empress’s wars have an extra skin flap that closes around the ear canal and prevents any sound from entering. When she sets off a sonic boom, it has no effect on her. RELATIONSHIPS (Ask to be added) Cerci(Scientist)- She does not hate the Scientist, but Empress does resent her. Empress wishes she would just let them out. Cerci plays the “I’m your friend” card a lot, but Empress knows she sees them like the rest of the world. Experiments. Mpingo(Experiment)- Empress finds him odd, but does not dislike him. If course, she does not talk to him much. That’s not a sign of dislike, simply part of Empress’s traits. Out of all the dragons she knows, Empress has to call Mpingo decent. ShadowWalker(Experiment)- Empress does not have much of an opinion on ShadowWalker, but thinks he is alright. She often forgets he exists sometimes, and that makes her feel bad. So she possibly likes him? She isn’t sure Sparrowhawk(Experiment)- She thinks Sparrowhawk is a bit much. Always extravagant and dramatic. But, she does see flashes of sincerity and honesty from him time to time, and really likes that part of him.; QUOTES *”The second I can, I’m out of this forsaken prison.” *”It would be great if the others would at least TRY and escape...” *”I’m less bark, more bite.” *”Sorry, can’t hear you. My ears are closed.” OTHER INFO *Made for the Empire Initiative blog by Droplet GALLERY 456C7270-F4FE-4A19-B22A-E9B69B1D774A.jpeg|By Lacey! Empress359Cloud.png|By cloud Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)